


Selección natural

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evolution, M/M, Mpreg, Sci-Fi, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Los fuertes sobreviven. Los débiles perecen.Esto había sido el principio natural desde que la primera forma de vida surgió. Por ello la humanidad se había extinguido. Por eso ahora ellos habrían de ser extintos.Porque solo la especie más fuerte prevalecerá.





	Selección natural

**Author's Note:**

> Historia registrada. Todos los derechos reservados.

Un potente estruendo rasgó la noche, la cual se consumía en medio de llamas que se alzaban entre las calles y edificios de la ciudad central de Rhakul, devastando todo a su paso mientras los gritos de horror y pánico de los ciudadanos se incrementaban igual que las explosiones y disparos en un caos infernal. Y eso es lo que era la ciudad en esos momentos: caos en su más pura expresión, un infernal declive, el fin absoluto de no solo una ciudad sino de toda una raza.

Una potente explosión hizo temblar los edificios y laboratorios centrales cuando el último muro de contención fue atravesado por vehículos de un comando armado, el cual surgió entre las caóticas llamas arrasando todo a su paso y aniquilando a todo ser viviente el cual osara cruzarse en su camino. Para ellos solo había un objetivo: el exterminio total.

Mientras esto ocurría, un par de ojos observaban todo desde uno de los pequeños edificios del complejo de laboratorios. Aquellos ojos de color miel cuyos irises parecían resaltar antinaturalmente, una característica que compartía con todos los de su especie, contemplaban con su aguda y perfecta visión cómo uno de aquellos hombres arremetía contra una fémina que corría desesperadamente en busca de refugio. La abeza de la mujer fue aplastada sin contemplaciones con la fuerza de aquellas manos, mientras que un brazo era arrancado y devorado en parte antes de que el hombre siguiera su camino de muerte y destrucción.

Dan hizo un ademán de desagrado, apartándose del cristal el cual estalló ante la onda expansiva de una explosión cercana, sin mayores daños a aquella estructura o al hombre, más allá del intenso viento que agitó su largo y muy levemente rizado cabello rojo oscuro junto con los ínfimos cristales que se perdieron entre sus hebras mientras este yacía de espaldas, alejándose de allí.

Finalmente abandonó la estancia, atravesando los pasillos con semblante impasible entre los cadáveres dispersos a su paso. Aquellos dejados atrás por la reciente lucha a causa de quienes se infiltraron en el complejo horas antes que la destrucción comenzara. Y mientras caminaba en dirección al ascensor, siendo iluminado por las parpadeantes luces casi destruidas, un destello de ira revoloteó en su mirada al ver por última vez uno de los caídos el cual a diferencia de los otros vestía un uniforme grisáceo, sintiendo la ira burbujear en sus venas ante aquellas bestias; puesto que eso es lo que eran. No eran más que bestias salvajes exterminando todo a su paso en pos de convertirse en la única especie reinante, en los únicos en la cima del poder.

Mas, ¿acaso ellos eran diferentes a aquellos Dyret? ¿Acaso ellos no habían hecho lo mismo con los humanos cientos de años atrás? ¿No se estaba repitiendo la historia?

Hacía más de quinientos años que la humanidad había sido erradicada por sus manos. Pero después de todo, ¿aquello no había sido lo natural? Los fuertes sobrevivían y los débiles perecían. ¿No había sido ese su caso?

Ellos, los Mugrel, habían surgido del deseo de la raza humana de avanzar, de evolucionar. Creados en base a los humanos pero con capacidades superiores: fuerza, inteligencia, resistencia, destreza, longevidad, sentidos superiores... Todo solo para ser usados con fines egoístas bajo el yugo humano. Para ser usados no más que como meras máquinas de guerra desechables hasta que todo cambió. ¿Por qué debían someterse a una raza débil y despreciable cuando ellos eran claramente superiores?

Por ello se habían revelado, arrasando con la humanidad, reclamando sus derechos en el mundo, gobernándolo, y ahora la historia se repetía.

Los Dyret habían surgido de la ambición de los Mugrel de querer ir nuevamente más allá de sus propios límites evolutivos. Sus propias capacidades no eran suficientes. Necesitaban ir más allá, conocer el límite del poder y superarlo... Por ello incluso él mismo había permitido la experimentación sobre sí mismo, llegando al borde de la muerte solo para alcanzar aquella meta, alcanzar aquel poder... Y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.  
Cuán tontos y arrogantes fueron como para haber creído que luego de crearles y usarles para los mismos fines que la miserable humanidad les dio a ellos la historia no se repetiría. Pero los Dyret rápidamente se dieron cuenta de todo su potencial; de que eran superiores a sus propios creadores: más veloces, resistentes, inteligentes y sobre todo más bestiales. Y justo aquello fue lo que inicio el fin de todo.

Los Dyret eran bestias más allá de una mera expresión; sus instintos animales añadidos en su creación les hacía imparables y sobre todo, les hacía monstruosos ante los ojos de los Mugrel debido al hecho de que aquellas bestias podían adquirir mayor fuerza al devorar a quienes ahora a los ojos de los Dyret eran el eslabón más débil de su cadena de poder: los Mugrel.  
Quienes se sobreponieron a todo llegando a la cima de la cadena evolutiva condenados a ser devorados sin contemplaciones... Ahora todo estaba perdido. Absolutamente todo.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su rostro se crispara y su puño se estrellara contra una pared lateral del ascensor justo en el momento en el cual la puerta se abrió en el segundo piso. Inspiró profundamente pugnando con lo que corroía su interior, observando el gran hundimiento en el acero producto golpe para acto seguido abandonar el ascensor, encontrándose al salir con la agitación de los preparativos de aquellos últimos compañeros de su equipo que le quedaban. Aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la lucha, y los cuales a pesar de su valor y jamás haber retrocedido ante nada sabían que huir era su única opción de sobrevivir como especie.

Cuánto odiaba aquello, mas bajo aquellas circunstancias era inevitable.

Había visto a tantos perecer contra los Dyret en una lucha prácticamente perdida. Y los rastros de esta permanecían en él; en su oscuro uniforme cubierto por la sangre y el polvo, en su cabello ligeramente enmarañado en el cual el tono de la sangre se confundía con sus rojizas hebras, en la expresión vacía de sus ojos sabiendo que todo estaba perdido.

Con aquel pesimista pensamiento cruzó el piso, esquivando el ajetreo y detallando los rostros cansados y endurecidos de aquellos hombres, hasta finalmente dar con quien buscaba: un hombre de tez clara, cuyos cortos y castaños cabellos yacían cubiertos de polvo pero lo que detalló Dan con suma atención fueron el agotamiento y la dolorosa ira reflejada en esos ojos castaños, y cómo aquellas duras facciones se empezaban a mostrar sombrías.

—La ciudad está completamente destruida, Zeht —anunció acercándose a aquel hombre que había sido su amigo y compañero de equipo por más de doce años—. Si usan los túneles subterráneos que conectan con el lado oeste podrían llegar hasta la frontera de la ciudad y tendrían probabilidades de seguir con vida —comentó impasible, sabiendo que aquellas probabilidades serían solo por ahora puesto que quizás al igual que con los humanos su destino ya estaba sellado.

Los ojos de Zeht se posaron en él, y en ese momento, Dan entendió cómo era la mirada de un hombre que aun sabiéndose derrotado se negaba a rendirse.

—Realmente no vendrás con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió con amargura y un dejo de tristeza revoloteó en su mirar.

Dan sonrió débilmente y sus carnosos labios esbozaron una ínfima y triste sonrisa llena de resignación.

—Dentro de poco solo seré un retraso para ustedes. Además, ya ha sido suficiente —dijo palpando su abdomen y abriendo su chaqueta, mostrando así cómo bajo esta su franela grisácea yacía manchada de sangre en esa zona producto de la herida mortal que ocultaba bajo esta.

Si permanecía de pie era solo gracias a que su resistencia era mayor a causa de las modificaciones en él, sin embargo ni siquiera así podría resistir más de un par de horas en ese estado.

Los ojos de Zeht chocaron con los suyos, pareciendo buscar algo en su expresión, para acto seguido estrecharle entre sus brazos con suma fuerza. Dan percibió el sudor y la sangre que se mezclaban con la esencia propia de Zeht, así como el ligero temblor de aquel abrazo y la dolorosa angustia que transmitía este, ante lo cual cerró los ojos tan solo unos instantes antes de musitar:

—Solo lamento no poder ver a tu hijo nacer —dijo con respecto al primer hijo de Zeht el cual estaba en su última etapa de gestación, y del que su madre había sido una de las primeras en abandonar la ciudad. Aquel niño cuyo nacimiento le emocionaba por considerar a Zeth como su propio hermano más allá de los lazos de sangre que no compartían—. Solo espero que cuando eso suceda no entres en pánico como cuando Bess te dijo que estaba embarazada —bromeó sintiendo un regusto amargo al pensar en el futuro de aquel niño que seguramente ni siquiera lograría conocer, en el futuro de Zeht, en el futuro de su propia especie.

Ante sus palabras Zeht le estrechó con mayor fuerza para seguidamente soltarle, y tras dedicarle una última mirada llena de pena, gritar órdenes en medio del torbellino de actividad de los hombres que iban abandonando con premura aquel laboratorio.

Dan contempló todo aquello en silencio hasta que finalmente la soledad le envolvió, teniendo como única compañía el lejano sonido del caos exterior. Con parsimonia deambuló por el laboratorio, observando con amarga nostalgia aquel complejo el cual fue prácticamente parte de él desde que decidió formar parte de aquellos que crearían un nuevo futuro, cuando de manera repentina las luces parpadearon descendiendo su intensidad a un nivel sumamente bajo. Y ante esto ligera agitación le inundó. Ellos debían haber entrado y atacado el sistema eléctrico.

Ellos habían llegado.

Debía apresurarse si quería que su fin fuese el que consideraba correcto para él. Decidido se acercó a un pequeño tanque de no más de un metro de altura en cuyo interior un líquido azulino emanaba calidez. Aquella solución contenía cierta carga mentolada la cual aturdiría ligeramente el sensible sentido del olfato de los Dyret cuando alguno se acercara a devorarle. Y esto era lo que necesitaba. Después de todo no quería que se diesen cuenta de la verdad.

Con calma fue despojándose de su ropa, no sin antes extraer de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de jeringas. Siseó con los dientes apretados cuando rozó su herida al desnudarse, exponiendo aquella profunda herida en la cual la carne, músculos y sangre se observaban de una manera grotesca.

Sobreponiéndose al dolor destapó de golpe las dos jeringas preparadas con una solución amarillenta, inyectándose de golpe en una tensa vena de su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro se contrayó mientras la solución entraba en él, hasta que al fin retiró con brusquedad las agujas dejando caer las jeringas al suelo. De manera repentina sintió cierta agitación crecer en él la cual ignoró mientras se sumergía en el tanque, sus sentidos embotados por el aroma mentolado pero por sobre todo por el Diclem ahora corría en sus venas.

Sonrió satisfecho dejándose sumir por el embotamiento que le embargaba. El Diclem era un estimulante sumamente poderoso cuya componente base era el AH-7921 (1), el cual era combinado con diversos estimulantes, y que en altas dosis era peligroso para cualquiera, pero para un Dyret por su composición resultaría absolutamente mortal.

Iba a morir y aquello ya no era relevante. Pero no podía irse inútilmente, sin arrastrar con él a otra de aquellas bestias que ayudó a crear. Para ello el Diclem le ayudaría, y el estar sumergido en aquella sustancia evitaría que su sangre, su piel, su sudor, revelaran algún indicio del letal contenido en su ser. Sería técnicamente un bocadillo letal y aquel pensamiento no le podía causar más satisfacción.

Segundos fueron transcurriendo, en los cuales su percepción del tiempo y del entorno parecieron ir desapareciendo, siendo reemplazados por el total embotadomiento de sus sentidos así como la incipiente sensación de un éxtasis inconcluso. En medio de aquello fue vagamente consciente del estruendo anunciando la destrucción de la entrada, sin embargo aquello no le causó nada más allá de una leve sensación de saberse en peligro la cual se desvaneció de inmediato a medida que el Diclem intoxicaba más y más su sistema, haciéndole no sentir ya ninguna inquietud, desapareciendo el cruento dolor de su herida el cual le torturó durante horas. Su cuerpo iba sumiéndose en un placentero éxtasis el cual hacía que ahora todo lo demás careciera de importancia mientras esperaba su fin.

Y cuando escuchó de manera vaga un nuevo estruendo y una difusa figura se plantó de pie ante el tanque, simplemente cerró sus ojos gimiendo perdido en su intoxicación, sin importarle ya en nada su estado, el aspecto que podía dar al verse desnudo ofreciéndose a ser devorado de aquella manera, teniendo solo una certeza en medio de la bruma de sus pensamientos: al menos una de esas bestias ocuparía un lugar junto a él en el infierno.

 

 

Miedo y resistencia. Una lucha inútil y desesperada. Todo aquello fue lo que Kors esperó encontrar al cruzar el umbral de aquel laboratorio, tras haber percibido el difuso aroma de un Mugrel allí, instándole a hacer solo una cosa: aniquilar.

Aquello era lo único que debía hacer. Eso era lo único que garantizaría su libertad, la permanencia de su existencia. Aún podía recordar aquellos oscuros y cruentos días posteriores a su creación, en donde solo eran usados y desechados. Durante tanto les creyeron incapaces de darse cuenta de su propio potencial. Que aceptarían designados aquella miserable existencia cuando aquel instinto de sobrevivenviar cultivado en ellos les gritaba en contra de ello. Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente. Ahora ellos eran la especie más poderosa y por lo tanto jamás se postrarían ante nadie, eran los únicos dignos de prevalecer. Por eso no dudaba ni dudaría en aniquilar a cualquier Mugrel, a esa patética existencia que se escondiera en aquel laboratorio. Mas nunca esperó enfrentarse con lo que allí encontró.

Allí no le recibió algún sujeto atemorizado, ni un hombre que le hubiera atacado desesperado por vivir. En ese lugar no halló nada de eso, sino una escena que tenía la certeza que se grabaría en su memoria: un hombre desnudo y herido, el cual yacía dentro de uno de los diversos tanques del lugar. Un hombre que parecía ajeno a todo, perdido en algún tipo de éxtasis desconocido.  
Aquello no tenía sentido. Resultaba una escena casi subrrealista ante la situación en la que estaban. Y este pensamiento casi le hizo reír ante lo absurdo mientras parpadeaba incrédulo, sus ojos oscuros mostrándose desconcertados ante semejante escena.

¿Quién era realmente ese hombre? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Se acercó con cautela, apuntándole con su rifle cuando repentinamente un gemido y el aroma que provenía del hombre le congelaron. Aquel hombre apestaba a una repudiable fragancia mentolada claramente proveniente del apestoso líquido donde se hallaba, mas bajo este aroma, percibía una clara e intensamente embriagante fragancia especiada y acanelada. Aquel aroma despertó un choque en sus sentidos. Sus instintos colapsaron mientras la fragancia le embriagaba más y más, viendo cómo el hombre claramente fuera de sí se arqueaba débilmente con claro placer; esos gruesos labios entreabiertos, los párpados semicerrados, y más abajo de su herida, irguiéndose en medio de un nido de vello rojizo, la virilidad de este claramente despierta.

Un gruñido vibró en su garganta, y un repentino sudor empañó su tez aceitunada, sintiendo su instinto animal; aquel que era la base de todos los de su especie agitarse con violencia ante esa imagen, ante aquel sonido, pero sobre todo ante ese aroma. Y aquello le sumió en un estado de confusión en el cual una oscura pugna entre su instinto y su deber se instaló en su ser.

Sabía que debía matar inmediatamente a ese hombre, devorarle y regresar con el resto de su escuadrón que se encargaba de los niveles superiores. Mas aquel aroma le confundía, le agitaba, despertaba un incipiente desenfreno en su instinto animal, en el felino que le componía el cual casi ronroneaba de placer.

Necesitaba aquella fragancia.

Sus felinos ojos refulgieron pasando de su tono oscuro a un intenso amarillo mientras rechinaba sus dientes frustrado y furioso. ¿Acaso ese hombre sabía qué estaba ocasionando? ¿Era consciente de lo que aquel aroma proveniente de tan repudiable ser podía despertar en su clase?

El agarre en su arma se hizo más fuerte a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el hombre se arqueó ligeramente despidiéndo una nueva e intensa oleada de fragancia. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon al inspirar profundamente aquella esencia como si fuese una droga, y ante esto un nuevo rugido brotó de él a la vez que sus colmillos amenazaban con extenderse y sus ojos refulgían aún más...

Su raciocinio finalmente se había rendido ante su instinto.

Con un brusco ademán dejó caer su arma para acto seguido inclinarse hacia el hombre asiéndole con igual brusquedad de los largos y mojados cabellos, sintiendo la textura algo enmarañada de este entre sus dedos, aquel cuerpo tornándose dócil ante su agarre mientras sangre emanaba de aquella herida, tiñendo la azulina sustancia en rojo.

Su mirada observó atentamente aquella herida, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de desagrado, ante el hecho de que a pesar de que su instinto le controlara, dejarse llevar con un hombre que a causa de aquella herida se convertiría en un cadáver, cuando lo que su instinto anhelaba era poseer aquel cuerpo cálido y fragante.

Una vibración ronca pugnó en su garganta y sin pensar ya en nada más, mordió su lengua con suma fuerza y la sangre llenó su boca. Un hilillo rojizo escapó de sus labios y su rostro se crispó para seguidamente sellar su boca contra la del hombre en un sangriento beso, empujando su lengua herida dentro de aquella boca obligando al contrario a beber todo de sí.

Un débil gemido lastimero brotó del hombre, su nuez de Adán moviéndose a medida que era obligado a tragar mientras Kors observaba por el rabillo del ojo como aquella herida iba sanando. Y en ese instante, en el cual la carne y músculos apenas empezaban a formarse pudo percibir nuevamente aquel aroma del hombre, y ante esto su última veta de raciocinio se quebró.  
Con un gruñido hundió al hombre en el tanque, sumergiéndose junto a este sin importarle ya en absoluto el hedor mentolado de aquel líquido. Aquel hedor mentolado era tolerable cuando su ser solo deseaba una cosa.

Con suma brusquedad asió nuevamente los rojizos cabellos del hombre, empotrándole contra una de las paredes de cristal del tanque la cual crujió ante el impacto. Un nuevo gemido lastimero escapó del hombre, quien abrió ligeramente sus párpados. Y cuando Kors vio aquellos ojos miel velados con aquel dejo de sorpresa y lujuria, la bestia en su interior enloqueció.

Sus colmillos rasgaron ligeramente aquella carnosa boca, esa altiva mandíbula, el esbelto cuello, dejando un rastro de heridas sangrientas a su paso. Y cuando dio con un sonrosado pezón, sus dientes le mordieron con saña hasta que la sangre inundó su boca. Y en ese momento sus ojos refulgieron aún más, sus garras se extendieron mientras asía el trasero del hombre, sosteniéndole contra el cristal. Sus manos magullando sin piedad la firme carne, separándolo y tanteando su entrada, percibiendo una viscosa humedad que iba más allá de estar sumergido en aquel líquido.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y su miembro latió, pidiendo ser liberado. Solo conocía esa clase humedad entre los de su propia especie. Mas su mente no podía cuestionar el porqué un hombre como ese poseía aquella característica que solo podían poseer algunos de su especie. Nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ese aroma y el significado de aquella humedad solo le gritaba hacer una cosa: poseer a ese hombre.

En un estado casi desesperado liberó su miembro y sus garras se aferraron a aquel trasero para acto seguido hundir su enhiesto miembro dentro de aquel cálido y húmedo cuerpo. Rugió al sentirse aprisionado entre deliciosa estrechez que le comprimía, pareciendo succionarle más y más adentro con cada embestida, el cuerpo del hombre siendo golpeado una y otra vez sin piedad contra el cristal, siendo sometido y cuando un jadeo de éxtasis y dolor vibró en el ambiente y el aroma de la sangre se esparció más y más con cada potente embestida, su instinto tomó el total control.

Embistió con más potencia, su miembro ensanchándose aún más dentro de aquel carnoso interior, lamiendo aquel torso, ascendiendo por aquellas heridas, paladeando la sangre, el sabor del ligero sudor del hombre mezclado con esa acanelada esencia y bajo esa capa de aroma mentolado.

El cuerpo contra el que arremetía pareció vibrar. El hombre gemía en medio de aquel perdido estado, aquel caliente y húmedo interior contrayéndose más y más.

Y en el momento en el cual de manera repentina el hombre abrió los ojos, profiriendo un rugido parecido a uno más animal que humano, a la vez que se arqueaba contra él, y una mezcla de una potente explosión de aquella embriagante fragancia y el aroma del semen del hombre le golpearon, su propio ser implosionó. Sus garras se clavaron en los glúteos del hombre con saña, y su ritmo aumentó a uno frénetico, golpeando con furia y sin piedad dentro del hombre, su instinto solo gritando el deseo de poseer y marcar llenando profundamente aquel dispuesto cuerpo que parecía gritar aquella única necesidad.

Por ello cuando el cuello del hombre se expuso en medio de su éxtasis, un maligno deseo ardió en los ojos de Kors. Sus colmillos se extendieron por completo, hundiéndose en aquella frágil carne, la especiada sangre intoxicándole por un bestial anhelo que pugnaba entre poseerle por siempre o devorar aquella suave carne, paladear más de esa caliente y especiada sangre.

Gruñó amortiguado contra aquel cuello, hundiéndose con desesperación en ese cuerpo mientras el placer estallaba, golpeando al hombre en unas últimas embestidas erráticas, llenándole por completo tal y como su instinto dictaba. Mas cuando repentinamente en medio de su orgasmo un dolor punzante le atenazó, una agonía que hacía sentir su corazón y se expandía a todo su interior como si estuviese siendo desgarrado, el pánico le inundó. Su conciencia fue despertando poco a poco de aquel éxtasis pasional ante el dolor mortal el cual le consumía.

Jadeando de dolor se apartó de golpe del hombre dejándole caer. Aquel cuerpo cayó sobre aquel líquido con un ruido sordo mientras Kors agonizaba. Los ojos de este yacían inyectados en sangre y la sangre caía en hilillos por su barbilla y colmillos, su rostro contraído en una mueca casi monstruosa.

En medio de su agonía vio cómo los ojos del hombre parecían fijarse por primera vez en él con plena conciencia, y más allá de eso, con lo que parecía un placer y una fascinación oscura ante el sufrimiento de Kors, y ante esto sus anteriores sentimientos de deseo se transformaron en crudo odio. Sin embargo aquel sentir no pudo permanecer puesto que antes de que pudiese hacer algo, el dolor más fuerte y cruento que alguna vez hubiera experimentado estalló en él, desvaneciendo su existencia en medio de sangrientos espasmos.

 

 

El metálico sabor de la sangre junto un rancio sabor mentolado inundaban su boca. Con un espasmo tosió, escupiendo el líquido que inundaba su boca, inspirando luego de forma profunda y repetida, sintiendo su cuerpo ligeramente dolorido y entumecido recuperar su control poco a poco.

Finalmente tras unos segundos logró incorporarse, sus piernas ligeramente trémulas fueron tomando firmeza mientras contemplaba fijamente al hombre inerte frente a él, y en sus ojos un extraño placer y fascinación parecieron brillar. Cuando decidió convertir su muerte en la muerte de alguna aquellas malditas bestias jamás esperó que sucediera aquello.

Conocía todo de los Dyret; su composición, sus capacidades, su conducta y sobre todo cómo muchas veces su instinto se anteponía a su raciocinio. Lo conocía todo en lo absoluto. Incluso los cambios que podrían ocurrir en un Mugrel en cuyo organismo fuera introducido material genético de los Dyret como en su caso. Mas ningún cambio podría lograr algo así...

Ningún cambio le haría sanar sus heridas de esa manera. Su cuerpo ensangrentado y magullado era abandonado de cualquier rastro de herida. Contempló cómo de aquella herida de su abdomen no quedaba más que una cicatriz rosácea la cual se iba desvaneciendo por lo cual la palpó con atención. Definitivamente ningún cambio de ese estilo ocasionaría esto.

Se movió intentando salir del tanque y al hacerlo rozó el cadáver del hombre. Sus ojos inquirieron en este detallando su expresión de agonía, cómo la sangre bañaba su barbilla y las comisuras de su boca. Y ante este último detalle comprensión bañó su expresión.

La sangre. Allí estaba la respuesta.

Aquella sangre que ingresó a su sistema, y que mezclada con la composición estimulante del Diclem aceleraba su absorción, mezclándose y haciéndose una con su propio material genético. Ahora su propio cuerpo parecía ir más allá de cualquiera de las especies. Lo podía sentir en la fuerza que latía en sus venas, en sus sentidos inmensamente más agudos y sobre todo, en lo que su despierto instinto le gritaba que ahora yacía y se formaría dentro de él.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en su vientre, rozando este con una recién descubierta garra con suavidad. No solo había adquirido fuerza y la mayoría de las cualidades de los Dyret, sino que también aquella única en su especie se había desarrollado en él: la capacidad de procrear vida.

¿Debería odiar aquello? ¿Despreciar lo que se formaría en su ser ante esas circunstancias?

Miró el cadáver del hombre dándose cuenta de que no sentía nada de aquello en lo absoluto. Su razonamiento ahora estaba más allá de eso. Aquel hombre solo seguía su instinto como él ahora seguiría el suyo recién despertado.  
La especie más fuerte debía prevalecer y él y aquella futura criatura ahora eran una nueva fuerza de existencia.

Escuchó gracias a sus agudos sentidos cómo desde los pisos superiores hombres se acercaban y supo que debía marcharse. Dio una última mirada al hombre y sus facciones cobraron dureza. Debía apresurarse a irse para sobrevivir. Mas ahora tenía la certeza de que a diferencia de muchos su prevalencia en este mundo sería algo indudable. Ahora él era la especie más fuerte y después de todo, la sobrevivencia tan solo era cosa de mera selección natural.

 

(1) Opioide sintético que anteriormente estaba disponible para comprar legalmente hasta que se prohibió en enero de 2015. Se cree que el medicamento posee el 80% de la potencia de la morfina y se conoce como la «heroína legal» y del cual se cree que es muy peligrosa y capaz de causar paro respiratorio y gangrena.


End file.
